


Strawberry Crème

by the5throommate



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, MAJOR WARNING FOR EATING DISORDERS, No beta we post like men, author is projecting their problems, aziraphale is upset, being soft is Okay, crowley is pissed, disordered eating mention, gabriel is a fucking dick, it's gonna be two chapters but for some reason i cant find a way to set it as that so, like a lot, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5throommate/pseuds/the5throommate
Summary: the soft can still be strong





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale liked food. Anyone who happened to speak to him for more than five minutes would know; he was always more than happy to recommend interesting little coffee shops and cafes, who sold the best pastries and who had the most authentic foreign cuisines. He had always liked it, from nearly the very beginning. Because, he had come to discover, so much of humanity became centered around food. (Unsurprising, as God had made it a rather large necessity of life.) Humanity flourished around this need, building up on it, making it loving, familiar and social.

Families would gather for breakfast, lunch and dinner, not just to eat, but to spend time with one another, to ask about the other’s days, to tell stories and jokes. Meals and food became social, intimate, and sacred. Humans ate to celebrate gods, whomever they may be, left food as offerings, or even at times give up eating to show their devotion (many times often celebrating the end of this fasting with a good meal).

He was supposed to be living with humans, walking along side them as if he were one of them. He soon realized that if he wanted to stay updated on the latest news, gossip, and acts of politics, especially in the times before printed newspapers, the places to hear about it were public, and usually places to get a bite to eat. The best way to befriend people was over a shared meal, and he appreciated every chance he got to do so. Perhaps it was a bit of a slippery slope to gluttony, but as he had yet to fall from Grace, he considered that to be his given go-ahead from the boss Upstairs. 

But even if She didn’t seem to mind, there were others that did.

“The Almighty bestowed upon you a great gift, Aziraphale,” Gabriel said in a disapproving tone, “and this is how you treat it? It’s…sad, really. Such a lack of self-control. Almost…hedonistic, wouldn’t you say?” 

“Well _hedonistic_ might be a bit of an exaggeration-“

“We might _look_ like humans, Aziraphale, but we are so much more. Our forms are holier than theirs and should be treated as such. Not spoiling it with such things as…raw fish.”

“It-it’s called sushi,” Aziraphale stammered, “and many people consider it rather healthy. Rice, fish, vegetables…”

“Yeah, I don’t really care.” Gabriel said, waving it off as nothing. “And while it might not be a sin it is rather…embarrassing, don’t you think? You’re making yourself look bad.” 

Aziraphale didn’t say anything, just looking down at his hands, neatly manicured and anxiously entwined with one another.

“You remember what I said before. You were a lean, mean, fighting machine back in they day! Just look at what humanity’s done to you. It’s disappointing.”

“There isn’t a war. I don’t need to fight. Heaven can do with one less solider, especially during peace times.”

“Angels still talk.” Gabriel smirked. “We need the best of the best representing us on Earth and, while you have done some great work, well…looks are important.”

Aziraphale just forced a smile through the rest of their meeting, finally letting it crumble in on itself when Gabriel miracled himself back Upstairs. Again alone in his shop for the evening, he felt far too aware of his physical form. He felt how his upper arms strained the fabric of his shirt when he moved them a certain way, how his thighs and belly jiggled a bit as he ascended the stairs. With each turn of his head he felt the movement of the extra bit of fat under his chin, fixating on it until it almost felt heavy, weighing him down.

He stood himself in front of a mirror in his flat and found himself stripping down his clothes to his boxers and undershirt. Gabriel was a bastard but…even bastards had to be right sometimes, Aziraphale supposed.

The evening grew late and Aziraphale decided that he had given enough time to trying to take his mind off of the meeting with some mind-numbing paperwork for the shop and to turn in to bed. He paused on his way back upstairs, however, in front of the small kitchenette in his shop. Left on the counter top in a small, plastic takeout container was a beautiful little strawberry crème tart left for him by Crowley before he left London for a weekend of demonic temptation somewhere in the countryside. A note was left along with the dessert.

_Angel, _

_Love you to the end of the world and back. I’ll be seeing you Sunday night. _

_-C_

He carried the note with him upstairs, placing it in a letter tray on his bedside table along with the others.

The tart was thrown in the trash.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody!! I thought I would give an actual update real quick just so I don't leave u guys hanging. The second/last chapter of this is currently a WIP at about 1.5k words at the moment but most likely will not be posted any time soon cause I am actually in a much better mood towards food at the moment and honestly just can't really get in the groove I need to finish it fully. 

I want the last chapter to be written with feeling and emotion to really express what I was putting thru in the first and just cant get there at the moment; it kept coming out too goofy/light-hearted for the original plot. 

So this WILL be finished I would say...before Christmas at the LATEST (I promised porn in the tags and i intend to keep that promise lmao). But I am feeling much better and thank you so much for your concern in the comments it meant a lot to me ;_; and thank you for reading! 

If you're still looking for some Good Omens smut, there is some I wrote previously which I am actually pretty proud of that you can find here: 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109152/chapters/45406987

Feel free to follow me on twitter @/frankenslime for more nonsense and cat pics. 

Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> I pretty much just wrote this to try to convince myself to eat for the first time in two days lmao 
> 
> I got no song for this chapter, I can't think of any.


End file.
